In operation, an electronic device consumes electrical power and generates heat. The more power that a device consumes, the greater the heat generated by the device. A device such as a laptop or desktop computer, or portable electronic device, can contain heat-generating components such as a display, one or more processing units, a hard disk, and/or flash memory or other solid state drive memory and various sub-systems such as audio, telecommunications, and memory. The quantity of power consumed, and heat generated, can be sufficiently high that the device includes one or more fans for cooling the device. Some devices can include other energy saving (and heat reducing) features such as decreasing the clock rate of a processor in the device or reducing the brightness of a display in the device. Typically, an electronic device invokes heat-reducing procedures in response to a measured, present temperature of the electronic device. The heat-reducing procedures can affect the experience of a user of the device. For example, the fans may come on loud at a time that the user is on a video conference making it hard for the user, and others on the video conference, to hear each other. The clock speed of a processor may be automatically reduced in response to a measured, present temperature at a time when the user is playing a processor-intensive video game, thereby reducing the responsiveness of the device during game play. The brightness of the display may be reduced automatically in response to a measured, present temperature of the device when the user is trying to search for a place to have lunch on a sunny day, making it difficult to read the display of the device. Cooling means of the prior art are invoked in response to a measured, present temperature of a device and can negatively affect the user's experience using the electronic device.